Lucahjin and NintendoCapriSun's Fateful Encounter
by purest-jonesboro-kun
Summary: An epic, whirlwind romance will leave these two questioning the very meaning of human existence. Emotions will be revealed. Consequences will never be the same.


**WARNING: Stop reading this if you're not down for a good sexy read. You've been warned.**

Timothy Bishop sat cross-legged in the hotel hallway, staring at the screen of his Nintendo 3DS. His foot tapped the floor eagerly as he anticipated tonight's events. He had received a dangerously alluring text message earlier from one Fran Reese Drescher (OH MISTAH SHEFFIELD).

"Come to my hotel room tonight. The button on my favorite game controller needs some hot, ungreased, backdoor hammertime pressing, IF you know what I mean ;))))"

Tim was confused and utterly clueless. He didn't know what she meant at all, but he was happy to hang out with his favorite female gamer friend none the less. He thought about that for a moment more: he really DID like Lucahjin. She was nice and pretty and had the booty of the ages. Tim, being a turbo-virgin however, did not know how to expresses his emotional emotions to her. He feared he would always be in the dreaded friendzone. "Aw shucks," he thought, "better to be in the friendzone than the toilet zone. Ya know, IN THE BATHR-" but before he could finish that dumb thought, his phone vibrated.

"Okay, come on down. It's time. ;))))"

Tim, having rented his hotel room for PAX right down the hall from Lucah, made his way to her room. He knocked on the door to hear a soft "Enter." from the other side. He shoved his 3DS in his pocket and turned the door handle.

Stepping inside the room, he couldn't see much because all the lights were turned off.

"Uhh...Lucah? You in here?" Tim queried.

A loud flick was heard as Lucahjin turned on the bedside lamp, revealing her supple lingerie-clad form all silhouetted against the soft light of the single 30 watt bulb. She wore a lacy black number and leaned up on the bed to motion with her finger for Tim to come closer.

"Oh geez. Oh cheese and crackers. Where are your clothes?" Tim asked, nervously darting his eyes around the room. His face was redder than the Devil's scrote.

"Tim, hush. All you need to know is that you'll never be the same after tonight. Now drop them pants." she commanded.

Tim let out a soft wimper as he obeyed her order. He slowly worked his jeans off his hips, revealing his tighty whiteys.

"Is tomorrow Christmas Eve?" Lucah wryly commented, a faint grin gracing her lips as she looked Tim over.

"..."

"Lose em, Timmy."

And he did.

"NOW BEND OVER BITCH.", yelled Lucah, yanking Tim to the bedside, exposing his naked rear to the open air. She hovered over Tim's pink pucker and dropped her pantsu. (uguuu~ so kawaii~)

She firmly pressed her own choco-choco starfish against Tim's booty hole and exclaimed "TODAY, WE GO BUTT2BUTT."

Tim was is pure shock and terror. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant, right?

Lucah let out a huge, stressed groan. You know, the type people let out when they're lifting something heavy during a hard day's work? She wriggled her ass a bit and began working out a huge choco mud monkey. And just then, in a beautiful act of a sort of reversal-birth, she slammed her rectum into Tim's to begin the fecal swap. Butt-to-butt was exactly what Tim had feared all along.

"Oh good Lord! Get some more toilet paper!" Tim squealed at the top of his lungs.

Tim felt his anus going crazy as the turd worked its way into his poop chute. He had never been loved as tenderly as this before. He didn't know quite how to handle the intense waves of pleasure and humiliation washing over him. Surely this was the ambrosia of the gods.

"TODAY, YOU BECOME A MAN. A VERY POOP-FILLED MAN.", Lucah yelled, loving every moment of her scat-related domination of Tim. The turd transfer was nearly complete as she licked her lips in anticipation. Tim felt the entire log resting in his rectum as Lucah finished her movement.

"NOW GIVE IT BACK" she fiercely commanded.

Tim grimaced in a way only taking cough syrup and re-pooping someone else's turd can make someone grimace. He tightened his gritty butthole for a moment before giving a giant push that felt like he was giving up his entire colon to the universe. The greasy movement caused the log to shoot out at maximum force right back into Lucahjin's anus.

"OH GOD. TIM PLS." loudly moaned Lucah.

They greasily swapped poop for the rest of the night. The end. :DDDDD


End file.
